The primary purpose of the CHRCDA program at the Children's National Medical Center/Children's Research is to facilitate the development of successful basic science/translational research careers of junior faculty members in pediatrics. The rationale for this program is that while there are many opportunities to use molecular biology to advance treatment of pediatric diseases, the technology is complex, labor intensive and based on a comprehensive understanding of current scientific advances. Yet, extended bench experience is lacking in the traditional career development of academic pediatricians. The CHRCDA responds to this need. It provides time for junior pediatrician investigators to: 1) take coursework in basic science areas relevant to their research; 2) learn state-of-the art laboratory methodology; 3) develop preliminary data under the supervision of an established investigator that will lead to submission of an independent NIH grant application; and 4) learn to effectively translate their accomplishments in pediatric research to the improvement of child health. In order to accomplish this goal the CHRCDA Scholars will spend at least 75% effort honing these skills over a 2-5 year period of time, depending on past experience and topic area. During this period each of the above areas is addressed in a systematic fashion including participation in a core curriculum in research methodology and biostatistics and performance of increasingly independent research in the laboratory of an Established Investigator/Mentor. We propose 15 mentors in 4 affinity areas: neuroscience, genetics, molecular physiology, and cell biology. The administrative structure of the CHRCDA includes a Principal Investigator/Program Director of the CHRCDA Center, a Training Director, a Director of Minority Recruitment and internal and external advisory committees. We propose to select and train a total of 8 CHRCDA Scholars at the Assistant Professor level during the grant period.